Touhou 17: Mayumi's Second Revenge
I found a CD on the ground i loaded the cd and it was touhou 15.5 i was excited to play this game the title screen music sounded a bit slower but i shrugged it off like it was just an glitch once i got to the character select i saw what looked like a very sad Orange and Kurumi who were sad which was weird since they weren't in the original Touhpu 15.5 once i chose Reimu i was sent to a map where the background was Yukari's gap the first boss was Hata no Kokoro but for some reason Mayumi Joutougu came and attacked Kokoro for no reason, Mayumi than skinned Kokoro alive and ate her eye balls i vomited at the hyper realistic blood and gore! Kokoro was fucking screaming as Mayumi tortured her than Kokoro sadly died :( the next boss was Toyosatomimi no Miko who looked really scared once Mayumi grabbed a machete and decapitated the Taoist named Miko, than Mayumi started doing very sexual things to the Beheaded Toyosatomimi no Miko. Reimu began screaming and crying as she was scarred for life. The next boss was Doremy Sweet but her theme was reversed and slowed down than Mayumi appeared again and hyper realistic images of Touhou characters being murdered by the Horrific Haniwa, first clip was Doremy with a tire around her torso full of gasoline than burning the tire while cutting Doremy flesh she was aware of getting tor tortured by Mayumi next was Byakuren with her legs and arms tied as her limbs were pulled i heard hyper realistic bone cracking noises than i saw a video of Sara from touhou mystic square having rats dig deep into her flesh and organs eating her organs Sara began screaming than hot metal was put in her stomach causing more pain the next one was even worse there was a young looking Alice Margatoid having her head crushed by Mayumi Alice's eye popped out, her jaw was crushed and blood was everywhere the next clip was Clownpiece with her body tied on secured on a sharp chair, Clown-piece had her body split in half Clownpiece begged and begged forbthe pain to stop. The next clip of Cirno getting impaled by the Filipino flag the pole impaled her anus than the top of the pole went out of her mouth. The final clip was the most gruesome there was Kogasa walking around than Mayumi grabbed Kogasa where Kogasa was lashed and starved in a cell than Kogasa was slowly skinned alive and Mayumi sexually assaulted and ates the corpse of Kogasa than i saw a extra scene where Reimu and Marisa were crammed into wooden coffin like boxes where they screamed for help they both died than there was the extra extra clip where there was Kosuzu and Sumireko were tied up and there fingernails were forcefully pulled off the images are way too hyper realistic than finally Mayumi dropped huge bricks onto both of there heads causing them to die i got so disturbed and scarred for life that i never played touhou ever again : Category:Guro Category:Torture Category:Original Story Category:Touhou Category:Extreme